The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a dewatering apparatus for dewatering water-solid mixtures, especially suspensions of fiber stock, for instance cellulose or paper fibers, and which is of the type containing two wires which coactingly form with one another an infeed funnel, wherein the two wires are guided over a dewatering cylinder and thereafter pass through at least one press location.
Such type of dewatering apparatus has been disclosed to the art, for instance, in the German language brochure entitled "Escher Wyss Maschinen und Anlagen fur die Stoffaufbereitung", at pages 22 and 23, under the designation "Siebpresse".